1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motorized vehicles, and more specifically, to vehicles powered by electric motors. More specifically, the present invention relates to a motorized vehicle utilizing an electric motor that relies upon electrical energy of a generator powered by the internal combustion engine or through the discharge of storage batteries charged by that generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motor vehicles consume fuel on an operating/time basis. Since most are utilized for travel, miles per gallon is frequently calculated to determine engine efficiency; although such calculations could also be done on a gallons per time basis as well.
The growth of the Chinese and Indian economies has also resulted in a dramatic increase in the demand for fossil fuels—by some calculations this demand has tripled over the past few years. There is some concern that demand will outstrip supply, since the output in many known oil fields is falling, and supply is frequently dependent on oil fields located in areas of armed conflict.
There is also concern by some of a global warming problem due in large part to the combustion gases of fossil fuels. Such warming is viewed as a threat to the environment now, as well as for future generations. A need exists to reduce the present consumption levels of fossil fuels, while simultaneously seeking alternative sources of energy.